


dazzle me blind

by strawberriez8800



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, I am now suddenly in love with this ship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriez8800/pseuds/strawberriez8800
Summary: Tatiana glances back at Alfie over her shoulder. “Have you ever been fucked by a princess?”“Can’t say I have, no.”“Good,” she says, voice like molten gold. “I like to be the first at everything I do.”For the Peaky Blinders Rare-pair Bingo Challenge 2020
Relationships: Tatiana Petrovna/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	dazzle me blind

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills the 'Missing Scene' bingo square, which means I've filled out one column of [my bingo grid](https://i.imgur.com/Q9e8DN8.png/). (The other two filled bingo squares being 'Exhibitionism' and 'Oral Sex' filled by my other Alfie/Tati fic.)

There’s no disputing the fact: Alfie’s voice of reason has gotten him to where he is today.

That is to say his voice of reason is impeccable, always has been, which is why Alfie knows—fucking _knows_ what he’s doing is the opposite of reasonable. Yet he doesn’t give a shred of fuck, because Tatiana Petrovna dazzles him like a million blood diamonds and Alfie wants—well, he wants fucking everything.

Wants _her,_ most of all. Wants to feel her hot skin beneath his hands, to hear her choke out gasps as he fucks her on a bed of gold bars, to swallow her breaths as though they give him life, because the way his name would sound in that Russian lilt—fucking hell he can’t get it out of his head.

So of course Alfie’s rather pleased—bloody thrilled, in fact, when he receives a telephone call a few days after their business dealing in the Royals’ vault.

Tatiana’s voice is unmistakable over the line as she says, “If you want to choke on sapphires and never go back to the world again, Mr Solomons, I’ll see you tonight.” She hangs up before Alfie can say a word.

Her self-assuredness—in _knowing_ Alfie would take this bait like a wolf after the scent of blood—sends his cock stirring and he hasn’t even seen her yet.

The only problem is Alfie doesn’t know where the hell they are supposed to meet.

But there aren’t a lot of options, are there?

So Alfie finds himself in front of her stately home that evening. Tries not to overthink matters as he rings the doorbell, feeling like half a fool despite her frank invitation.

Seconds tick by without a response, and Alfie is about to turn on his heel, feeling like one entire fool, when the door opens.

“Ah, you’re early,” Tatiana says.

She’s wearing nothing but a white dress so sheer that Alfie sees the entirety of her through the liquid-soft fabric.

He drags his gaze up to meet hers. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you didn’t exactly specify a time, princess.”

She smiles at him. It’s one of those smiles that suggests she knows something he doesn’t. He likes it a lot. “Come in, Mr Solomons.”

He does, and follows behind her as she paces barefoot, nimble and quiet.

“So, what’s this supposed to be?” he asks, if only to fill the silence. “Got bored with fucking Tommy and now it’s my turn, hmm? Not that I’m complaining. Call it a matter of curiosity.”

She glances back at him over her shoulder. “Have you ever been fucked by a princess?”

“Can’t say I have, no.”

“Good,” she says, voice like molten gold. “I like to be the first at everything I do.”

“Like getting fucked by a common Jew?”

She stops walking, turns around and takes his chin in her hand. “No. Like fucking a common Jew.”

“Semantics, that.”

Tatiana laughs. It’s curt, veering on the edge of derision, but there is delight in her dark, dark eyes. “Oh, no, Mr Solomons. There’s a difference.”

Alfie is both terrified and utterly aroused at once.

The feeling is rather novel, and certainly something he doesn’t mind getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo challenge completed :D Originally, I wanted to explicitly write Tatiana pegging Alfie but backed out of it last moment because...I can't. Maybe another time. Nonetheless, hope you enjoyed! I love writing their dynamic a lot.


End file.
